The present invention relates to a vibratory conveyor of the type composed of a group of parallel vibratory members.
Vibratory conveyors, also called vibrators or vanners, are well known in the conveying art. Such a vibratory processing machine is disclosed, for example, in Swiss Auslegeschrift [Published Patent Application] No. 313,894. In this machine, two superposed members are vibrated in opposition to one another by a common drive means. In order to extend the conveying distance, lateral carriers are employed for the members receiving the material to be worked on and the lateral carriers, which are arranged above one another, are connected together via springs to form a vibratory unit.
When baked goods, such as fresh cookies or entire packages of such cookies, are transported it is known to drive the conveying troughs by means of crank mechanisms. As is known, cookies are cut and baked in a continuous process and therefore are present on a wide path. Before these cookies are counted and stacked for packaging, they are cooled, and possibly provided with a coating. Known vibratory troughs have been found to be quite satisfactory as conveying means. They present the drawbacks, however, that they transmit vibratory energy to the environment, with attendant noise development, and increased maintenance due to friction losses.